ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Ali
Prince Ali is a song used in the 7th episode of Raven: The Amazing Race, performed by the warriors at the station, Ashima, the Troublesome Trucks, Noor Jehan and Shankar. Lyrics * Troublesome Trucks: Make way for Prince Ali! * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) Say hey! It's Prince Ali! * Raven: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar. Hey, you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! * Oh, come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! * Make way! Here he comes! Ring the bells! Bang the drums! You're gonna love this guy! * Prince Ali, fabulous he! Ali Ababwa! Show some respect, boy genuflect, down on one knee! * Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Friday salaam. * Then, come and meet his spectacular coterie. * Prince Ali, mighty is he! Ali Ababwa. Strong as 10 regular men, definitely! * He faced the galloping hordes. 100 bad guys with swords. * Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali. * Shankar: Fellas, he's got... * Troublesome Trucks: He's got 75 golden camels. * Boyan: Woo, uh-huh! Now the ladies, what he got? * Female Warriors: Purple peacocks, he's got 53. * Lamar: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! * Shankar: When it comes to exotic-type mammals,... * Raven: Everybody, help me out! * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) …he's got a zoo! I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie. * Shankar: Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa. * Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring. * Shankar: That physique! How can I speak? Weak in my knee, you yummy boy! * Harem Girls: Everything about that man, just plain impresses. * Shankar: Well, get on out in that square. * Harem Girls: He's a winner, he's a whizz, a wonder. * Shankar: Adjust your veil and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! * Harem Girls: He's about to pull my heart asunder. And I absolutely love the way he dresses! * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) He's got 95 white Persian monkeys. * Eljam: He got the monkeys, a bunch of monkeys. * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) And to view them, he charges no fee. * Harem Girls: He's generous, so generous. * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) He's got 10,000 servants and flunkies proud to work for him! * They bow to his whim, love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Prince A- * Shankar: (to Raven) We're waiting for you! We're not going 'til you go! You can do it! There it is! * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa. * Shankar: Heard your princess was hot! Where is she? * And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by... * Everyone: (minus Rajiv) …with 60 elephants, llamas galore. * With his bears and lions, a brass band and more. * With his 40 fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Ali! Category:Songs Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Disney